The war of the fangs
by Fireo
Summary: My first fic been workin on it for a few months I cant do summarys please read and reveiw my story :
1. Chapter 1

Fireo: Hi everyone I would just like everyone to known this is my first story so any _**helpful**_ reveiws critical or not would be appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeouns&Dragons but I do own a few of the magic items and a bunch of the gods amongst which are the Amulet of the minds and the honour blade.

Chapter1

_I screwed up. I have failed and because of my failure my friends will end up dead or worse turned into undead vampires. It all began with us fulfilling our oaths, the oaths we made ten year ago_….

Jaenthar collapsed on the warm boulder. He was exhausted but happy to be home in Shentan valley. Below in the valley he could see the smoke rising from the cooking fires. "My own homes fires out and the roofs probably leaked. I should never have left on that damn quest I should have learned in my eighty years not to rush in to protect people specially when they don't want to be saved," said Jaen.

"You always were way too eager to play the hero cousin." Jaen quickly dropped into a fighting stance his twin short swords drawn as a familiar silhouette approached with the sun behind it.

"Talan is that you?" muttered an astonished Jaen.

"The one and only!" yelled the half elf running forward embracing his cousin.

"It's been too long Jaen you have changed quite a bit in these last ten years." Said Talan. "The same can't be said for you Talan. Where's your brother Dellthas?"

"No idea. We split up two years after we took the oath. Beyond that I can't tell you."

"Let's just hope that brother of yours is still alive." said Jaen. The two half elves chatted as they walked down the road. They heard the sound of a twig snap. Stopping they drew their weapons waiting when they heard a ghostly voice howling

"_**Beegoone from heere half elves only death awaits you if you continue!**" _The cousins swept the surrounding area with their elven sight. They saw the outline of young lady with some obvious elven traits from her figure alone.

"Damnit Teidra, you scared the living crap out of me!" screamed Jaen. Laughing out of the bushes stepped a beautiful half drow dressed in the dove gray robes of a spell caster who had passed the test in the tower of high sorcery but who was not yet a member of one of the three orders.

"Hey Jaen, that will teach you for nearly drowning me trying to catch a fish with your hands," Laughed Teidra.

"That was fifty years ago and I said I was sorry." Muttered an exasperated Jaen.

"Oh hey Talan, I didn't see you there sorry if I scared you too."

"It's alright. I enjoyed seeing the look on Jaens face." Replied Talan a smile on his face. The friends then heard a clinking noise like that of chain mail. Looking down the path they saw a pale man in black chain mail wielding a long sword accompanied by four men in heavy robes wielding maces.

"You have no right to be in city limits after dark you will have to come with me to Duke Antony's castle." said the pale man. Just then the friends smelt a strong odor of rotting flesh and grave soil.

"Not the undead I hate the undead!" screamed Jaen.

Drawing there weapons the friends saw zombies come stumbling out of the bushes. As they looked up they saw that the robed men were tearing off there robes revealing skeletal bodies. The pale man smiled revealing pointed canines.

"Surrender now and I promise you your demise will be swift, who knows the young lady there may even be blessed with vampiric form." mocked the vampire,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that abomination." cried a mysterious man who was garbed in pure black leather armour and wearing a steel mask with obsidian lenses over the eyes as he swung a silver long sword at the vampire who promptly ducked under the swing drawing his sword.

"Capture these fools my minions I will deal with this interloper." snarled the vampire. As the zombies slowly advanced Teidra motioned her friends behind her as she chanted

"_Ashi, Shirath, Meteren!"_ a fireball burst from her finger tips consuming five of the zombies. Behind her Jaen had his short swords out and was slashing at the advancing zombies loping off arms legs and a few heads. Beside him Talan called upon his druidic training to transform himself into a bear. Talan the bear swung his paws mauling any zombies foolish enough to come within his reach. The battle ended as quickly as it began the shattered bodies of thirty zombies lay around the three friends. They turned to see the masked man dueling the vampire burnt bones was all that was left of the skeletons. The combatants locked swords trying to push each other they separated the man panting from the exertion.

"You can't win you fool." Laughed the vampire,

"You are the fool for letting me catch my breath." Replied the man as he said this flames sprang from his body engulfing him and his weapon. He quickly charged into the vampire burning it before plunging his sword into its heart. The man turned to look at the companions the friends raised there weapons ready to fight this strange warrior.

"Talan, Jaen, Teidra you can put your weapons away it's me," as he said this he removed the mask revealing tanned skin fiery orange eyes and white hair smiling he said, " Its been a while."

"Dell is that you!" stammered Talan,

"Yea bro didn't recognize me did you?" said Dellthas smiling as he wiped his sword on a cloth.

"You guy better follow me back to town before another patrol comes along," said Dellthas.

"Lead on then so we can get some ale," sniggered Jaen.

"It's no laughing matter now you are all considered rebels against the tyrant Duke Antony and his master the siltaran vampire who calls himself the Overking," replied Dellthas.

"Why is that brother?" asked Talan.

"Because you kept him from getting his way he's a vain egotistical narcissistic bastard.' replied Dellthas.

"Any who defy him usually end up dead but I will explain everything at the tavern," said Dellthas. The friends walked till they reached a small cabin.

"You guys wait for me out here I have to grab a few things." said Dellthas. He walked about a minute latter he came back out in a very different outfit he was wearing a vest like chain shirt a pair of jean like pants and a large red leather trench coat. The friends continued on till they reached the town there they saw the welcome sight of the Last stop inn….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The friends made there way up to the inn. This inn was unique in and of the fact that all the rooms and the bar were on the second floor. As the companions ascended the stairs they let the familiar sights and sounds wash over them. Dellthas separated from his friends to talk to the innkeeper while they found seats at a table next to the fire. The friends were sitting for only a few minutes when Dellthas returned saying,

"Follow me were going to go and speak with a few friends of mine." As the friends entered the kitchen a trap door was opened by a cleric of Serratha. They stepped down the ladder into a small secret chamber.

"Wait what about the others?" asked Teidra,

"I told the innkeeper to give them a charm that will teleport them to the top of the stairs." Responded Dellthas. At the sound of there voices a man who had been sitting at a small table stood up he was a huge man one eye was covered by a patch the other was bloodshot. He staggered forward running a hand through his salt and pepper hair saying, " Hello gorgeous how about we have a little fun." Swaying slightly he grabbed Teidras' dove colored robes attempting to tear them off her. Several things happened in that moment Teidra made a small gesture hurling five fiery darts into the drunks chest Dellthas stepped forward his eyes glowing an eldritch purple making a gesture hurling the offender twenty feet across the room and a loud wet crack resounded from a thrown war hammer striking the man square in the forehead. The friends turned to see a beautiful elven cleric of Telaina,

"Tenera!" screamed Teidra running forward embracing her childhood friend,

"Teidra it's so good to see you glad I could help with that guy…" Teidra stared down at the torn sleeve of her robe

"Ah shit these were my only robes I'm going to kill that bastard for ripping them."

"… who's with you is that Jaen and Talan and is that Dell in the trench coat?." Said Tenera.

"Yes it's me and I where this trench coat to honor my friends amidst the red robes since I left the order, oh and Teidra you won't have to kill him I was told to deliver this to you, you were placed into the order of the Black Robes." Said Dellthas. There was a collective gasp from everyone except for Dellthas and Teidra as she took the robes from Dellthas. As the friends spoke down the stairs came the rest of there friends one was a human dressed in the armor of a knight, one was a kobold, another was a human in plain clothes of a middle class worker, the last was a dwarf in scale mail carrying an ax.

"Hey Rengar, Squeaks, Jerral, Tendar." Said the friends in unison

"What happened to your clothes Teidra?" asked the knight Rengar,

"that idiot," she said inclining her head "Which reminds me Dell what spell was it you used to fling that drunken bastard across the room." Asked Teidra,

"Yea we've never seen you use that one before." Said the others. At this Dellthas broke into hysterics, which shocked the others for they rarely heard the usually serious young half elf laugh.

"I'm sorry I forgot we haven't seen each other in ten years. Shortly after we split I met a elven woman named Alana Silverbow," at this many of the male friends laughed seeing as Dellthas didn't have very good luck with women, "keep it in your pants she was my cousin on my elven side. Anyway she took me and trained me in the art of psionics till she was killed by a roving group of vampires." Snarled Dellthas.

"Ahem I apologize for Borats' behavior he's a skilled swordsman but a hopeless drunk, oh by the way my names Teld…" murmured the cleric as he said this a loud crash came from above,

"Ah shit there doing a raid just what we needed ahhh ok Teld revive Borat and provide a distraction me and my freinds will deal with the tyrant and take your vengance for you." stammered Dellthas.

"Sure and Dell thanks." replied Teld hefting a warhammer. "Quickly go you can escape out the backdoor of the kitchen."

As the freinds ran for the door they could hear sounds of battle and Borat cursing, as they ran out the door a cold sneering voice from behind them said "You aren't leaving are you Dellthas?"

"No way it can't be..." said Dellthas spinning around "Telar you traitorus bastard you did forske your oath to Alana." Standing in the doorway was a vampire outfited in a similar outfit to the one they had vanquished on the path. Telar motioned with his hand unleashing a telekinetic blast knocking the freinds off there feet.

"I have come to claim what is mine snd maybe sate my hunger on the elf and half drow both look so deliciuos." said Telar sneering.

"You will not touch my freinds!" screamed Dellthas unleashing a telekinetic blast of his own hurling the vampire through the wall of the inn, again and again Dellthas unleashed these blasts until a squadron of twenty skeletons arrived at which point Jean and Talan dragged Dellthas away.

"Let me go I'm going to rip that bastards head from his fucking shoulders!" screamed Dellthas,

"Theres a time and a place for vengance this isn't it." replied Talan.

"Follow me there are a few things we need to pick up." said Dellthas throwing the mangled flesh that was Telar one last murderous look. The freinds quickly made there way to a small smithy they could feel magic hanging in the air...


End file.
